


Mi hai dimenticato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 6. Missing moment.Fandom: KHR.Parole: 507.Titolo: Mi hai dimenticato





	Mi hai dimenticato

Mi hai dimenticato

 

Un piccione spiccò il volo, rischiando di venire travolto dalla corsa di una ragazzina. Sorvolò i tetti degli edifici, allontanandosi dalla zona abitata verso quella portuale dove si trovavano diverse bancarelle del pesce.

La ragazza, invece, proseguì in linea retta la sua corsa. Indossava una corta gonnellina a pieghe da scolaretta e un aveva un foulard stretto intorno al collo.

“Finalmente. Era una settimana che non ti facevi vedere” disse Haru, raggiungendo il coetaneo che stava in piedi ritto davanti a un casolare. Avvolse il braccio di Tsuna con le proprie e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Questi allenamenti lo tengono sempre lontano da me. Da quando ha smesso di venire al liceo per dedicarsi solo ai Vongola è sempre così difficile beccarlo…

Anche se stanno sortendo i suoi frutti, si è fatto molto più alto e muscoloso > pensò.

Sawada si voltò lentamente e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche di capelli castane larghe due dita.

“Ci conosciamo?” domandò.

Haru si mordicchiò il labbro vermiglio e si staccò da lui, indietreggiò.

“Amore, non sono scherzi da fare” esalò.

“Io non sto scherzando. Mi dispiace, ma non la conosco.

Ora la pregherei di andarsene. Questa zona diventerà rovente tra un po’ e le conviene sparire prima di ritrovarsi in una pioggia di piombo. Qui sta per scatenarsi una piccola guerra mafiosa” disse il Decimo.

La ragazza indietreggiò, le gambe le tremavano e il suo viso perse colore. Rischiò di avere uno svenimento, le sue iridi divennero grigiastre.

“Tsuna-sama, sono io… Sono Haru…” gemette.

Tsuna si massaggiò il mento.

“Avevo credo un’amica alle media con questo nome. Non ricordo bene. Eri tu?” domandò.

Haru avvertì una fitta al petto, si volse e corse via, le lacrime iniziarono a scenderle lungo il viso. Cadendo si mischiavano ai suoi lunghi capelli castani, avvertiva le orecchie fischiare.

< Cosa ti è successo? > si domandò.

_Haru rischiò di cadere nel fiume con uno strillo acuto._

_Sawada l’afferrò al volo e la prese in braccio, stringendola al petto._

_“Dovresti stare più attenta” disse._

_Haru arrossì e appoggiò una mano sul petto muscoloso di Tsuna, rabbrividendo. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani legati in una coda alta._

_“M-mi dispiace… Tsuna-sama” sussurrò._

_Tsuna le posò un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Non mi dispiace essere il tuo salvatore, amore. Mi fai sentire meno imbranato, ma mi preoccupo per te” disse._

_Haru gli posò un rapido bacio sulle labbra, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare._

_“Voi siete perfetto così, Tsuna-sama” disse._

 

Haru si arrestò vicino a un lampione, si abbandonò contro la parete di un edificio abbandonato e prese dei profondi respiri. Singhiozzò, mentre una lacrima le rigava il volto.

“Tsuna-sama… 

Avete perso la memoria?” si chiese.

< No, perché sapete di essere un boss. 

Forse è per tenermi al sicuro. Questo è il vostro modo per convincermi ad andare in America con Kyoko?

Sì, sicuramente volete solo proteggermi… >.

Cadde in ginocchio, tremando, si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo.

“… Almeno spero” esalò.


End file.
